


Corn Children

by OceanHeart23



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Barley is definitely not a screw up, Corn Fields, Gen, Ian might say that, One might say hero, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: On a road trip together Ian and Barley stumble upon a town with a rather disturbing tradition.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Corn Children

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my second Onward story set a year or two after the movie. I can't help but draw the supernatural parallels. It's also primarily gen pretty much just focusing on the family.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Onward and make no money from writing this.

When it became known that Ian could do magic, one of the things that Barley really wanted to do was to go road tripping to different “known magical sights” places that either had magical artifacts or where famous wizards once lived. Since school was out Ian saw no reason not to go on an adventurous road trip that Barley promised he “wouldn't forget because it would be totally awesome.”

Getting it by their mom had been the hardest sell but strangely enough their new step dad Colt had been the one to convince her. He stated that the boys had been maturing especially Barley as of late, and if they checked in regularly. It might be a good opportunity for them that could be culturally enriching. In the end Laurel was worn down against the three and gave the okay for them to set off.

Halfway through their road trip Ian as he was driving noticed that they needed to get some gas and wanted to pull off at the nearest exit to fill up.

“Whoa hey, why are we stopping?” Barley asked looking up from his D&D cards.

“Tank is nearly empty and I wasn't sure if there might not be another gas station for a while.” Ian said as he pulled into one. “Besides it also might be a good idea to figure out where we're staying for the night. 

“Hey I at least want to get to the next state before we stop. If widdle wean is getting tired, sir Barley can take over the reins in the meantime.” Barley teased adopting a baby voice.

Ian just shoved him playfully before going to fill up. Barley, feeling suddenly hungry, went inside the gas station to pick up some snacks. Perusing the isles he found the snacks he was looking for and even grabbed one for Ian before laying them out of the counter. The cashier seemed strangely excited to see him even at nearly 10 at night. Maybe he was just bored.

“Just these for you?”

“Yep! That will be it.”

The man proceeded to ring him up. “Including the gas that will be 43.95.”

Barley handed over $50. The cashier was very old and something felt off in his grin. He thought that most old people's smiles were supposed to make you warm like your grandparents, but something about it just felt a little unsettling. Shaking his head Barley decided he was over-thinking things

“So you folks stopping in town or just passing through?”

“Oh you know just passing through,” Barley answered with a grin. “On a bit of a quest at the moment.”

“Oh really?” Came the interested response as the old man's grin widened at him. “What may I ask for?”

“This and that not super important.” Which clearly gave how unnerved Barley was for him to describe his important and much anticipated road trip like that. He quickly took over the awaiting change before then snatching the bag wanting to head back to Ian and leave.

“You know I think you boys should really check out our town. We have a lot of neat historical sites and have been in existence for over 200 years. Folks that come through say the experience is to die for. I can even make sure you get a discounted room just tell them at the hotel over there that Ted Travis sent you. They'll set you right up.”

“Thanks.” Forcing a smile back. “Appreciate that but we're set for the moment. Wanna burn a bit more rubber tonight.”

“Of course,” came the easy response. “Not a problem if you change your mind though.”

Barley sped walked out of there. “Thanks again have a good one.”

He didn't turn around but heard the call back. “A pleasant night to you as well.”

Barley practically sprinted back to the car and sprang for the driver's seat. Ian startled next to him having already been waiting in the passenger seat.

“Whoa what happened to you? You okay?”

Fighting off a shudder he assured. “Yeah all good cashier was just a bit off, just got a weird vibe. But I'm good and driving and eager to hit the road.”

Studying him for a second Ian relented. “Alright if you're sure. Those for me?” Pointing to the pretzels

Barley nodded before pulling out of the station. However they barely got a quarter mile away before Guinevere II stopped not even making it to the acceleration ramp.

“Wait what? No!” As they came to a stop on the shoulder of the completely empty road. “What the heck? Ian, I thought you filled up!” 

“I did!” Getting out of the car himself to try to figure out what's wrong. 

“Well it doesn't look like it. Guinevere II' s tank currently says empty.” Staring at it before shutting the car off.

Ian popped the hood, before he thought he heard something. Dropping to the ground he used the flashlight on his phone to look underneath the undercarriage and realized quickly what was wrong.

“Uh Barley?....Think I found the issue.” His voice doing that high thing when he was unsettled.

Waiting until his brother dropped down right next to him. “Do you see the gas line? It's empty because someone cut the line. Though I'm not sure how they did that in the time it took us to fill up.”

“Only something small and fast enough to do that would have been a pixie, but still this is very VERY not good. I mean it's practically how every horror film starts. And of course cell phone reception will be dead and the only place available will be that town the cashier mentioned which I will say right here and now NAY. We will not go down like that, no.”

“As much as I want to disagree claiming that you're just being paranoid. It is making a sort of sick kinda sense which....if that is the case what do you want to do?” Ian asked looking at Barley unsurely.

Barley gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile in return. “We spend the night in the van. It'll be our home base with your wizard's staff and my weapons stored in here at least we can defend ourselves if that's the case. But I think we should sleep in shifts, so we don't get caught by surprise in case something does happen. I'll take the first one.” He moved to grab the blankets and pillows he had stashed in the back before laying out a bed for Ian.

Ian still looked very unsure about trying to fall asleep, but at the encouragement from his brother he finally closed his eyes. Barley meanwhile took a seated position in front of the doors grabbing his sword. No one was getting in tonight without a fight.

However right before the change of shifts the van was hit hard by a car deliberately colliding with it. It rolled a few times and while Ian and Barley lay dazed among the inside sprawled out among the weapons. They were dragged out before quickly knocked unconscious by an assembly of people.

Sometime later Barley was trying to figure out why Ian was shouting at him. Couldn't he see he was trying to cash in on some Z's. It only became clearer as time went on.

“Barley...Barley....BARLEY WAKE UP!!” Ian finally succeeded in startling him awake as he had been for the last hour or two. “Finally! I was worried that you were never going to wake up. Not that being awake exactly is much better but I just didn't really want to be alone anymore.”

Barley blinked, his eyes opened and fought to clear his vision. They were in some sort of cornfield? He was laying propped up across from Ian on the ground and his head was swimming. He overall felt like a banged up piece of fruit and as if a tree branch had knocked him out. He had to hold down his nausea. 

“Ugh what happened?”

“You missed the whole speech, but apparently this super old town that gas station worker mentioned? They're a part of this cult, and they believe in sacrificing two people every year in order to preserve the prosperity of the town. Apparently as long as they provide a yearly offering the town continues the thrive and grow even larger. It's the very definition of messed up and psychotic.”

“Wait why are we tied up?”

Ian just looked to the sky as if asking for patience. “I'm assuming that's your concussion talking but we have been chosen as the sacrifices this year.” He let out a soft sigh resting his head back. “At sunrise tomorrow they're going to burn us alive per the ritual.”

“Oh HELL no.” Barley said beginning to struggle violently with the rope his hands were tied together with around his hands. Ian just stared at him tiredly. 

“It's thick rope Barley. You're never going to break your way out of there.”

“Of all the ways I prefer to go this is NOT one of them!”

“Of all the ways- Seriously?”

“Dying nobly for my family in an epic battle especially for you sure. Dying for a town of insane people by being burned alive like something from a B rated horror flick ABSOLUTELY NOT.”

Ian shifted in his spot on the ground, while Barley struggled with his ropes. “What time is it anyways? You said sunrise tomorrow right?”

“Yep and by the position of the sun I would say it's right around noon.” 

“Alright then so that gives us roughly about 18 hours to get out of here.”

Ian let out a hum. He watched his brother struggle for another half hour before calling out in exasperation. “Barley just stop okay? I've already tried for hours, while you were knocked out. The only thing you're going to accomplish is scraping up your wrists.”

Barley stopped and took note of Ian's wrists which were indeed rubbed raw to the point of bleeding. He angrily grit his teeth at these crazies hurting his brother even more than they already had. When they got out of here, this town was going to pay.

“Well it looks like it's time for plan B then!”

Ian stared at him confused. “What in the world is plan B?”

Shooting him a quick grin Barley began feeling around inside his cast. “Right so you remember Zoella my ex-girlfriend?”

“You had a lot of ex-girlfriends Barley. It was hard to keep track of them all.”

“Right the um,” Clearing his throat. “The pickpocket one?”

Ian's expression slid to unimpressed. “The one who stole dad's watch?”

“Well yes unfortunately but she was the best larper.” His expression turned dreamy. “and so beautiful especially in her princess warrior outfit.”

“And who stole dad's watch.” Ian reiterated completely deadpan.

“Hey I got it back! But the point is she's the reason that I always started carrying this around in my cast as a contingency plan. So here we are.” Finally pulling out the thin jackknife and beginning to saw at the unbearably thick rope. Ian watched him trying to keep his doubt from showing. At the moment they really had no other option. He had indeed already tried to break out himself and without the staff in hand he couldn't use his magic. It was an extremely irritating limitation.

And so they sat there for hours Barley never letting up on his sawing and Ian just trying not to think of their likely impending death tomorrow.

“Man I'm starving I'm so hungry! I could eat 20 pizza's right now.”

“Pretty sure that much food at once would kill you.” 

“Fine one pizza you can get another one to yourself.”

Ian couldn't help but groan. “Don't talk about food right now. I'm already trying to meditate by not thinking about it and thinking about other things.”

“Huh,” Barley said in an interested tone. “Like what?”

Not really wanting to say but knowing how persistent his brother could be case in point still sawing away at the ropes he reluctantly admitted. “Just...how mom would take the news if we don't come back and Colt..our friends....”

That actually brought Barley to pause. “Ian you can't think like that. We're going to get out of here. I promise you.”

Ian gave a resigned snort. “I want to believe that Barley, but we also have to accept the possibility that might not happen. Sometimes things just don't go the way you plan.”

“Nope not accepting that.”

“Barley-”

Nnnnoooopppppeeeeeeeeee.”

Heaving a heavenward sigh the two lapsed into silence once more. 

It was now dark out before Barley broke the silence again. “Do you think it's weird that no one's been out to see us. I mean we don't even have anyone guarding us, which I mean okay that's great for us no battles when we bust out. But don't you think it's still a little weird?”

Ian would have shrugged if he could as of now he was just sore from laying in the same spot for over 9 hours. “Probably didn't think they needed to if they didn't see us in any risk of escaping.”

“Ha! Foolish move on their part. Thou shalt never underestimate a Lightfoot.”

Ian thought about responding before something else occurred to him. “You know if they do this every year. This really makes me wonder how long this town has been doing it and also how many people they've killed.”

Barley felt himself flinch and cringe. “Man I don't want to think about it. Those poor souls being unable to be laid to rest properly. Just isn't right.” Suppressing a shudder. “And the town too! Just keep on killing two people every year for X + years. So SO messed up.”

“Right. Definitely something someone needs to do something about.”

“You mean like us right?” Said in a prodding tone.

“Yeah Barley.” Hearing his own voice sound unconvinced. “like us.”

It was a few hours later. Barley was still relentlessly sawing away, while Ian snapped awake from an apparent doze he had fallen in. “Sorry Barley I should be helping you stay awake, while you work.”

“No worries little brother!” Barely piped cheerfully no doubt grinning from his position. “I've been blasting heavy metal and rock songs in my head from my tapes.”

“Ah,” Ian said, shifting to get some blood flooding and shake out the pins and needles feeling in his leg. “Which one?”

“Ragnarok side two.”

“Hmm,” making a considering sound. “Good choice.”

“Always pleased you agree young squire!”

Ian's mouth tiled up before it hit him once more, unless a miracle happened. These would be the last few hours he would have left with his brother which caused a large amount of fear to spike in him. He didn't want to die. He had so many things he wanted to see and do before that happened. It wasn't fair! Tugging viciously on the ropes securing them. 

But if that was one thing he knew it was about fairness and its place in life if what happened with his dad was any indication. Now his mom was going to lose all three of them and just like that his emotions hit him once more and he turned his face to start crying into his sleeve. Barley stopped briefly once more, his tone soft and concerned.

“Ian?”

Ian couldn't respond for a few minutes and had to wait until he could choke out a yes.

“Hey buddy....it's going to be okay. I know you're scared, but I'm right here and I'm not leaving you. If you need to let it out that's okay too.”

It turns out that was exactly what he needed as his emotional tank was empty due to exhaustion, injuries, and dehydration. He sobbed for several minutes on the soft material.

“You doing okay now?” Came the soft question.

“Yeah,” Rubbing his face into his shoulder. “Why don't you tell me more about that new element spell you mentioned last week.” Because if there was anything that could keep his brother going and not bore him to sleep it would be anything D & D or magic related. His brother as expected began his rambling monologue.

Realizing that they only had probably an hour or two at best before sunrise Ian cleared his throat intending to get this out in the open.

“Hey Barley?”

“Yep,” Still focused on his work, making excellent progress as he spoke. 

“I just want you to know you're a great brother.”

Barley glanced over but kept working.

“And just in case I want to tell you some things in the event things go wrong.”

Despite the fact that Ian could barely see him he was pretty sure Barley frowned.

“I want to thank you for always being there for me even when-”

“Nope!”

“What?”

“Nope we're not doing this right now. No goodbye speeches little brother not now not ever. So you can save that for the day after never.”

“But if we-”

“Not happening!”

“If I can just-”

“I can't hear you!”

“If you would just lis-”

“No comprende!”

“Barley,”

“Voice-mail is full, take a message!”

“Barley!”

Finally Barley just started singing off key really loudly. “YOU'RE A CANDLE IN THE WIND ON A COLD DARK WINTER'S NIGHT!!”

“FINE YOU WIN STOP SINGING!”

Barley felt a smile bloom on his face at the victory. It only grew as the rope finally snapped at having been hacked away. “Whoa!” He cried out as the only thing holding him up was gone and everything that hit Ian earlier seemed to hit him as well. 

Ian stared at him in awe whispering incredulously but with excitement. “You did it!”

“Course I did.” Barley bragged reflexively trying to make his way over to Ian to untie him. “After last time should you doubt your big bro?” His legs were definitely asleep and he kept falling over like the time he got drunk on Tequila. Untying all the knots in place Barley finally succeeded in freeing Ian. “Boo yah! Thine ropes tis no match for a Lightfoot.”

Ian once freed wasted no time in hugging his brother only for them to both fall over due to trying to regain feeling.

Ian moaned from his spot on the ground trying to stand up. “So what's your next move then?”

Barley plucked a thin sliver of wood from his jack knife.

“Is that-”

“Uh huh,” Barley said smiling firmly at the sliver before handing it to Ian. “I took out the tooth pick and put that in, because let's be real when am I ever going to use a toothpick?”

“That's brilliant!” Ian cheered, still unable to believe it.

Barley just shrugged, still grinning. “Occasionally I have a good idea. Come on let's go see if my girl is still there.”

They really lucked out not only in no one checking up on them but also having barely been placed inside the cornfield. If the townsfolk were smart, they would have done one or the two. Because even being unguarded it was unlikely they could have hiked out in time, if they had been stuck in the middle. 

Finding Guinevere II took some work but when they did it was certainly a sight. Barley dropped to his knees in front of her face completely devastated, even as Ian whispered 'oh no' to himself. The van not only having been struck in a collision with another car also was set on fire and fairly burned through.

Ian placed a hand on his brother's shoulder knowing how much he was hurting to lose his second most treasured possession. His brother swiped his wrist across his face and tried to hide his sniffle.

“I...we need to go, and we can't travel with her like this.” He turned to Ian expression pleading. “Do you think you can..?”

Ian nodded knowing what his brother was asking. In the time that had passed he was actually becoming quite proficient at magic and had some of his earlier first spells down pat.

“Magnora Gantuan!” Turning the sliver into his staff. He then spoke the same spell at the van concentrating on shrinking it instead of growing it. He picked it up and carefully handed it to his brother who was still a bit bright eyed at seeing it's destruction.

“You ready to get out of here?” Ian asked as he caught the sky just beginning to change. Barley's face changed, becoming more resolute.

“Been ready since the second we got here little bro.”

“Good,” pulling out a tiny motorcycle and two mini helmets out of his pocket Barley laughed as surprised. Ian let out a small grin. “Looks like you're not the only one with a backup plan.”

Pointing the staff once more at the three he grew them to normal size and they each put on a helmet.

“Dibs on driving!”

“Well yeah I can't drive a motorcycle yet.”

They booked it out of there just as the townsfolk were beginning to wake up and come out of their homes.

“THOU HAS CROSSED THE WRONG FAMILY!! MAY THINE PERISH FOR THOUST WICKEDNESS BY THE RIGHTEOUS FLAMES OF JUSTICE!!!”

“UM TOTALLY WHAT HE SAID!”

They shouted as they drove off. They made it up the acceleration ramp and continued on until they deemed it safe enough to stop. Once there they called their mom and Colt who immediately began ordering a few squad cars to the town they just left. Barley slyly made one last call to the Manticore who was most eager to see this place for herself. A slight sound of vengeance in her voice. 

After finding a decent breakfast cafe they walked around back, so Ian could clean them up best he could with a few basic healing and cleaning spells. That way they could avoid scaring everyone inside. Once more it was a good thing that Barley thought to hide not only his jack knife in his cast but a spare $50 for money, so they grabbed a booth and piled on the food to their order. 

In the midst of eating Barley stopped and took out his miniature sized van and depressingly pushed it back and forth on the corner of the table. Ian stopped and looked over at him.

“Hey I'm really sorry about Guinevere II. She was really something.”

“Yeah she was.” He muttered as he made her turn a figure 8.

“Thanks for getting us out of there without you I'd still be stuck there and most likely be d-”

“Don't say it.” He warned, sounding completely serious.

Ian conceded and took a few more bites of his eggs letting it be. He was surprised when Barley then spoke up. “Thanks for your help too not only with Gwen but also with getting us a getaway ride and patching us up.” Barley gave him a small smile. “You're becoming a great wizard Ian. I hope you know that.”

Returning the smile in full Ian ducked his head and said his thanks. They resumed eating for a bit, finally filling up after going so long without when Ian piped up. “And hey I'll do whatever I can to help you try to fix her, but if somehow we're not...then I think Guinevere III will be even more amazing when she's done.”

Barley couldn't suppress a chuckle at that and watched as Ian raised his glass of chocolate milk.

“A toast...to Guinevere I and the adventures we shared with her who bravely gave her life in the line of duty in our quest to see dad, and to Guinevere II who we had even more adventures with and was tragically lost in our most recent one.” Watching as Barley wiped away a few forming tears. “And finally to my brother....who never gave up hope of escape and who's plans were able to save us from that deranged town. Proving once more you're a hero to me.” Ian finished warmly.

“And to MY brother,” Barley cut in raising his glass. “who proved his skills once again as a mage and got us on the path towards home. Someone who I couldn't be more proud of from training and no matter what life hands us I want as my partner in crime.”

Ian laughed as they chinked glasses before tucking back into their breakfast feast. There would be a lot to deal with later but for now it was just nice to enjoy the comfort and sense of safeness.


End file.
